


My Dear

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s06e12-13 Shell Shocked, Gen, discussions of non-consensual situations, i can't believe Viggo called Hiccup "my dear" in front of his father, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stoick is perturbed by what Viggo calls Hiccup.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	My Dear

“What was that?” Stoick asked after he, Hiccup, and the Riders left the tent. The Riders were going on to their dragons, but Stoick stopped Hiccup with a hand on his shoulder. He needed this conversation in private. 

“What was what?” Hiccup asked, either feigning being oblivious, or really not knowing what he was talking about. 

“What Viggo called you in there.” Stoick folded his arms. He was far from happy. His son had been hiding something from him, still was. 

“My name?” Hiccup asked.

Stoick swallowed back his distaste before saying it. “ _ My dear _ ,” he intoned. “That’s what Viggo called you. My dear Hiccup.”

“Oh.” Hiccup looked down at the ground, scuffed some dirt with his foot. 

“Is it consensual?” Stoick asked. He needed to know.

“Is what consensual? Dad, we don’t  _ have  _ that kind of relationship!” 

That made Stoick feel better. Just a bit. He wanted to go back in that tent and finish what he’d started earlier. He wanted Viggo dead, and especially for what he’d called his son.

“So he hasn’t touched you in any way you don’t want?”

Hiccup shook his head, looking a little green. “I-I think he wants to, but… but he hasn’t.”

Stoick huffed, looked back at the tent. “And yet he thinks it’s funny to make that obvious in my presence.” His gaze went back to Hiccup. “You know what he wants with you and still think he deserves to live?”

“Everyone deserves to live,” Hiccup said, looking him dead in the eye. Then, that seeming to be the end of the conversation, he walked away to where he’d left Toothless. Stoick wanted to continue arguing with him, but couldn’t. He looked back at the tent where Viggo was, clenched his hands into fists, but then unclenched them. Maybe Hiccup was right. But if he laid a hand on his son, he would be dead before he could scream. 


End file.
